NEEDS TITLE: Please apply at the review window
by chibi113
Summary: Part of the Kira Sparrow saga. When Kira first tries to travel to the past to the time of "the makings of a pirate fleet" she goes back a lil too far and finds out some interesting things. PLZ R&R and Find me a title!


A/N: This story is set after the war of the ring and before anyone leaves for the grey havens. Also I'm goin ½ movie verse (cause I know it better) and ½ book verse (cause I like some things better). ALL characters are speaking in Common tongue unless otherwise stated and how Kira manages to speak common tongue will be explained in later chapters of either this or the makings of a pirate fleet.  
  
Disclaimer: See "The Makings of a Pirate Fleet" (.  
  
NEEDS TITLE: Apply at the review window.  
  
Kira's POV  
  
"Excuse me but I am Captain Kira Sparrow of the Dragonchilde, infamous pirate, daughter of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl and crowned princess of Atlantis! DON'T mess with me!" I screamed at the men surrounding me, while they watched me with hungry eyes. (Hmph and people say I'm horrible just cause I'm a pirate, I got nothing on these guys. I know that look, if they touch me they are gonna lose something very precious to them. Oh man. I wish I could've warned them about what was coming. Why didn't I hear them? I should've been able to do something to help my friends) Tears streamed out of my eyes at the memory of it. Though the stupid blighters surrounding me thought it was because of them being frightening but if you'd been through what I've been through they were nothing. I unsheathed my sword and got into a battle stance.  
  
"If you don't bugger off right now I'm gonna castrate the lot o' ya savvy?" I said giving them all evils. They looked shocked due to my language and the fact that I was able to wield a sword. Then looking at each other they decided it was better to let me go then risk my threat being serious.  
  
"That was quite an interesting show." Came a voice from behind me.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Normal POV (2 Weeks ago)  
  
Kira looked at her surroundings in confusion. This wasn't where she was meant to be, she was meant to be on an island not in the middle of a forest. She stood up, brushed herself off and checked that all her effects were there. She walked up to one of the tall trees and put her right palm against it, then rested her forehead against it. She looked up when she heard hoof beats making their way through the forest in her direction. Looking up at the tree, she jumped up and pulled herself up into it so that she could see whoever was coming and they wouldn't see her.  
  
The party made their way through the forest searching carefully. The group consisted of Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Haldir, Elladan and Elrohir. A couple of weeks earlier they had each received a letter from Lady Galadriel telling them that someone very important was going to appear in this forest and that they must find them. The party continued forward searching carefully, when Legolas stopped beneath one of the trees.  
  
"What is it mellon nin?" Asked Aragorn, turning to Legolas. Legolas didn't reply but placed his right palm against the tree as Kira had and looked up to find a pair of dark brown eyes staring back at him. The eyes widened slightly and then disappeared as the girl leapt off the branch and ran from them. The party was quickly after her and surrounded her easily as she was running and they were on horseback.  
  
"Relax lass, we don't mean to hurt you." Said Gimli. Kira relaxed slightly but was still on her guard.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I am Gimli, son of Gloin, the elf who first spotted you is Prince Legolas of Eryn Lasgalen." Kira now looked a little startled and looked to Legolas. When she saw his face her eyes widened further still.  
  
"Will?" she whispered. Legolas, confused, replied.  
  
"No milady, Legolas is my name." Kira's head tilted to the side and she looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"We haven't yet finished our introductions. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn and King of Gondor, this is Haldir, marchwarden of Lothlórien," Kira looked up again at this, "Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell."  
  
Kira regarded them all and noted that aside from Aragorn and Gimli they were all elves. She looked at them for a second before introducing herself.  
  
"I'm Captain Kira Sparrow." They looked at her strangely.  
  
"What are you Captain of milady?" Asked Haldir.  
  
"I'm Captain of the Dragonchilde, me ship. N' don't call me lady, it's either Kira, Captain Kira or Captain Sparrow, savvy?" She responded with a grin.  
  
"Very well Kira but what does 'savvy' mean?" Asked Elrohir.  
  
"Means understand." She replied. They nodded in understanding. "So... exactly wat are ye doin' 'ere?" She asked, "n' where is here by the way?"  
  
"This is Middle-Earth and we came here looking for you at the request of Lady Galadriel." Replied Elladan.  
  
"Lady Galadriel... I might've known." Kira muttered.  
  
Haldir frowned but chose to ignore this for now.  
  
"We are to take you to Lothlórien to meet Lady Galadriel," said Haldir, "you will ride with Aragorn." At that Aragorn looked up in surprise, obviously the others had decided on this without his knowledge. Kira smirked at this, walked over and swung up to sit behind him to all their surprise.  
  
"All set, mates." She replied, grinning at them.  
  
"It will take 3 days to reach Lothlórien, milady." Said Aragorn.  
  
Kira thumped him on the shoulder.  
  
"I believe I said not ta call me tha'." She said.  
  
The others, aside from Aragorn, grinned at this.  
  
"Looks like ye better watch what ye say lad." Said Gimli.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hey PLZ give me an idea fer the title! Also the story will get more interesting and I will explain a lot of stuff from both this chapter and my other stories in later chapters. Anywayz plz leave a review! 


End file.
